To Neverland (An OUAT AU)
by writergal32
Summary: Jane Walker was there the day Henry was taken by Tamara and Greg. She hadn't been able to save him, but she had promised him she would find him. Now Jane must travel to Neverland with the Emma, Regina, Hook, the Dark One, Snow White, and Charming on their quest to #savehenry! But when she meets Peter Pan, her whole world changes. Now she must pick a side. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT!)**

(This is an AU so this will not be entirely the same as the show. For example Peter Pan will not be Rumplestiltskin's father in this story because I hate that!)

~Neverland~

I sit on a nearby rock and watch as everyone finishes setting up our camp. Everyone is quiet, thinking silently to themselves. _Aren't we just a great bunch. Working together to save Henry...no problem, _I think sarcastically as I watch Regina send a glare Snow White's way when she's not looking. Emma finishes making a little "bed" for herself then comes and sits next to the fire that Hook has just started.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to have a fire? What if Pan sees it? He'll know our location." Regina says in her annoying accusing voice.

"Ah love, you don't need to worry about that. I'm sure he already knows our location," Hook replies sitting down next to Emma and giving her a cheeky smile. She returns a with a frown, "That's impossible. We just got on the island. He couldn't have already figured that out." Hook shakes his head and pulls out his bottle of rum, "Pan knows everything that happens on this island. When someone arrives, where they are, and when they attempt to leave." He takes a quick drink from it then offers some to Emma. She pulls a face and shakes her head.

"Hey, quite offering her that!" Charming says angrily, rising from his rock he was sitting on. Hook doesn't even glance his way before replying, "Just being friendly."

"Well stop it," Charming starts towards him and Emma stands up, "Hey David. Calm down. We need to work together to find Henry. We can't have you two fighting. Ok?" Regina opens her mouth to say something when there is sudden rustling sound. Everyone freezes.

"What was that?" I ask, speaking for the first time since we got off the ship. Everyone looks at Hook. He stands slowly and begins to scan the area, "It could be anything. An animal, a lost boy, heck, it could be the little devil himself, coming to see who his visitors are." Emma picks up a sword that Hook had given her, and motions to everyone to do the same. All I have is a dagger, but I pick it up, not wanting to be weaponless.

"Spread out. David and Mary-Margaret, you go that way. Regina, you go that way. Hook and I will go this way," Emma orders, then turns and points her finger at me, "Jane, you stay here."

"What?!" I cry out jumping to my feet. "There is something out there and you want me to stay here?"

"You need to be kept safe," Snow White says softly putting a hand on my shoulder. I roll my eyes and shrug it off, "What if whatever is out there comes to the camp once you leave? What if this is Pan's plan? To get you all away from the camp so he can kidnap me or something?!" Hook points a finger at me, "She's got a point Emma."

"Pan doesn't even know she exists. Come guys lets go," Emma turns her back to me and everyone begins to leave. Hook gives me a shrug before following Emma.

"I hope I'm still when you get back!" I call after them as they all begin to split up. Charming and Snow merely smile at me before heading out where Emma had pointed.

Throwing my dagger into the ground, I sit on my rock and wait. Just as I am about to entertain myself by poking the fire with a stick, there is a rustling sound close by. I freeze and slowly look around. I can't see anything, but that doesn't comfort me in the slightest. I reach down and grab the dagger, then slowly stand up. There is another rustling sound to my left.

Jumping to my feet, I feet move as silently as I can towards where the noise was from. I reach the edge of our little camp and see nothing. I move a big leaf out of the way, and still see nothing.

"Your not going to find anything that way," a voice says calmly behind me. I whip around and point my dagger at the direction of the voice. There is a boy, about 16 or 17, standing next to the campfire. He has short brown hair, wears a strange brown and green outfit, and has eyes that seem to laugh at me, with a small devilish smile, playing at the corners of his lips.

"Your not going to need that either," he says nodding his head towards the dagger gripped tightly in my hand. I hold it up higher and step forward. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I told you. You don't need that dagger, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, I suppose you can hold it up. I just came to see who was visiting my little island." The boy looks around the camp, "By the looks of things, I'm going to assume you didn't come here alone."

I let out a small laugh, "As if you didn't already know." He turns to me and raises an eyebrow, "How would I know?" His eyes stare at me mockingly, as if he is daring me to say it. I shrug my shoulders, trying to act nonchalant, but I my shaking hand gives it away. He smiles. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I. I'm Peter. Peter Pan." The blood drains from my face as I hear the name. Of course I thought it was him, but hearing him confirm it makes it true, and I was hoping it wasn't.

"You're Peter Pan?" I say, trying to sound unimpressed. He gives me a bigger smile and spreads his arms out, "The one and only." He suddenly disappears. Just like that. Shocked, I lower the dagger a little bit. He suddenly reappears right behind me and whispers, "Now, I told you my name, so it's only fair you tell me yours." I stiffen at the sound of his voice so close behind me. _Now what?_ I franticly try to think of something, anything.

"Jane," I say and immediately jerk my elbow back at his face. He catches it easily and in one fluid motion he has me pinned against a nearby tree. "You got fire Jane. I like fire. I have to admit that when I came to this camp, I wasn't expecting to see you. You aren't part of Henry's family. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm Henry's friend," I snap and try to break free, but he holds me against the tree. He lets out a small laugh that chills me to the bone. He leans forward, so that our noses are almost touching then says, "Well, friend of Henry's, I need to go. Your companions should be back soon, but I must warn you. Be careful. There are dangerous things on this island." Then, he releases me and disappears. A few seconds later I can hear Emma and Hook's voices heading towards the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

******(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT! There are quotes that come directly from the Lost Girl episode. I own none of these!)**

**Thanks to everyone who gave a review! Hope you guys like this next chapter! I know it's not very good, so you are welcome to give me advice to make my story better**

* * *

Emma and Hook come into view, Emma shaking her head with a small smile and Hook with a cheeky grin. They see me standing next to the tree and stop.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Emma asks giving me a weird look. Hook raises an eyebrow suspiciously as if he immediately knew what had happened. I can feel my eyes still wide with shock as I nod my head trying to think of what to say.

"He was here. In the camp," I say in a barely audible whisper.

"Sorry love. Didn't catch that." Hook says still giving me a weird look. Emma comes and stands right in front of me, "What happened?" At that moment Regina, Snow and Charming all come stomping back into camp. Regina has a smug look on her face, and Snow and Charming look very annoyed. When they see us, Snow's face changes to a look of worry. She rushes over to us and grabs my arm, "Are you ok? You look very pale. What happened to her?"

I shrug my arm out of her grasp and move to the closest rock and sit on it. _Should I tell them about Pan? They may want to know that Pan knows where we are. _I think to myself staring down at the ground. _Maybe I shouldn't tell them. They might get all spooked out. Snow might get all over-protective and be by my side at all_ _times. _I try not to groan at the thought of that. "I'm fine. I just...got worried. You guys took forever." I give Emma an annoyed look and she rolls her eyes and smiles, "Well, we didn't find anything. Not even an animal. You really didn't miss much." And with that everyone sits down next to the fire and whisper amongst themselves while Regina stares into the flames. All except Hook who is still looking at me, obviously thinking about something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay awake in my "bed" (a blanket from Hook's ship and my jacket to keep me warm) thinking about all that's happened. One minute Henry is telling me everything that has happened, how Regina and Emma stopped the trigger and that Tamara and Greg were evil, and the next minute I'm fighting the two as they try to grab Henry. They threw some type of ball that broke open and entangled me in rope. As they ran off with Henry, dragging him behind them, a gas rose from the rope and I fell unconscious. It still makes me mad that I wasn't able to help Henry when he needed me the most.

As I lay there feeling annoyed with myself, I suddenly hear a strange noise. It sounds like crying. Far in the distance, I can hear...boys crying. I see something moving from the corner of my eye. I look over and see Emma getting out of bed and taking her sword out of the sheath.

"Guys, wake up!" she whispers urgently to the sleeping form of Snow and Charming, but they don't move. I sit up and Emma looks at me in surprise. "Why aren't they waking up?" she hisses and I shrug my shoulders. "Do you hear that too?" I nod my head in reply and begin to get out of bed.

"No, stay there. I'll go check things out. If I need help, I'll call for you. Ok?" she says before creeping slowly out of sight. As soon as she's gone I get out of bed, grab my dagger, and follow her. _I'll follow her, just in case. _

I follow behind her, enough that she doesn't notice I'm there. I watch as she creeps silently and carefully, and try to mimic her actions.

"You hear that too?" a recognizable voice says suddenly. I jump at the sound of the voice and hide behind a big bush. Emma whips around and points her sword straight at none other than Peter Pan. Of course I recognized him immediately, and realize that Emma has no idea who he is...or what he is capable of.

"Your Emma right?" he asks innocently, playing with something in his hands. He turns and looks towards where our camp is, "I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

"Who are you?" Emma asks.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." In one swift movement Emma shoves Pan against the tree. I raise my eyebrows in shock. First, he used the same line for Emma as he did for me! And second, she had easily pinned him to the tree when I knew he could have gotten away. He was planning something.

"Where's Henry?" Emma says in a quiet yet demanding voice. Peter smiles at her and looks down at her sword. "So much fire. Have I ever mentioned that I like fire?" For a second I think he looks in my direction, but I shake my head. _He couldn't have known I was here... could he? _

"Where's my son?" Emma says more demanding.

"Henry's still alive if that's what your worried about." As if that was supposed to comfort her.

"Why the heck did you take him?" Emma asks, acting as if not hearing what Peter had said.

"He's a very special boy Emma." When Peter says this, I can see he really means it.

"I know. I'm his mother, but that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" She presses the sword farther, so it is right on his neck. He doesn't even try to get away, but merely sits there patiently and smiles, "I came here to see who I was up against. The _Savior. _And others," this time I am certain he glances right at my hiding spot before continuing, "Got to say I'm not disappointed." Emma gives him an annoyed look.

"What now. Are you gonna tell me that I'm never going to see him again? That there is no hope?" Peter just gives her a fake shocked expression, "No. I'm going to help you find him. I will give you a map." Emma cautiously releases him and he pulls out a piece of paper from the inside of his shirt.

"A map that will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of funny trick," Emma starts and Peter rolls his eyes and lets out a low chuckle, "I may not be the most _well behaved _boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The way to find Henry is on this parchment." He hands it to her and she opens it carefully, keeping an eye on him the whole time. As she looks down at the paper, Peter looks over at me and gives me a wink. _Yep, he definitely knows I'm here, _I think to myself, _better get out of here before he gives me away. _

I turn and try to run as quietly as I can. The last thing I hear is Emma's voice saying, "It's blank."


	3. Chapter 3

******(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT!)**

Thanks so much to everyone and their support! Hope you like this next chapter. I will try to make them longer in the future, but this one is kinda short today. :)

* * *

_*Flashback to Enchanted Forest*_

Jane had run away. Again. Even though her mother had warned her that something was coming. She had been caught several times trying to escape, but this time, it was different. Jane pulled out the powder and sprinkled it on the ground and immediately her tracks disappeared. She smiled. She was now free. She would never have to go back, and she would never have to be forced to do what her mother wanted. Forced to learn her mother's dark ways. Her mother was evil, blinded by her magic and power. She lied all the time, pretending to care about Jane, but Jane knew what she really wanted. An heir after she was gone. The woman had made up a stupid story that their was a _curse_ coming to the Enchanted Forest, and that they had to protect themselves so that she wouldn't try to run away again. But it hadn't worked.

As she ran, she suddenly heard a sound. It was almost like thunder. Jane stopped and looked behind her and up into the sky. There in the sky was a gigantic dark, purplish looking cloud, coming fast towards her. She gasped. Her mother had gone too far. _She's made some type of cloud to follow me and carry me back! _Jane shook with fury. She began to run, even though she knew she would never outrun it. She glanced back every few seconds or so and every time the cloud seemed to be getting closer and closer. The air around her was getting harder to breath, and there was a powerful wind threatening to blow her off balance. Jane finally fell to the ground in defeat and curled up in a ball on the ground, covering her ears with her hands.

_No matter what happens, I will get away again and I will never go back. Ever. And I will never ever use magic. Not for good or evil. Not ever. _Jane thought as the darkness finally surrounded her. As soon as it hit her, she fell unconscious and everything went black.

*_End of Flashback*_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Neverland~

Emma sits on a log and stares at the map while the rest of us watch her anxiously.

"What did he say again?" Charming asks pacing back and forth.

"He said that once I _stop denying_ who I really am, the map will show itself. He claims I am the only who can figure this map out." Emma says with sigh and setting the blank parchment down.

"This is obviously a trap! Quit wasting your time on this and let's find my son!" Regina exclaims angrily.

"No, it's not a trap," Hook says shaking his head, "Pan doesn't break his promises...ever. If he says it's on there, it is." Regina rolls her eyes, "How are you all fine with trusting what a stupid teenager says?!"

"He's a lot smarter than you think," Hook replies uneasily. His face darkens, "He's _a lot_ smarter than you'd _ever _believe." He takes a out his bottle of rum and takes a quick drink. Everyone sits in an awkward silence. Finally, Snow leans over to me and whispers, "The fire is running low. How about you go get some firewood.

_Ugh. She can be so annoying. _I nod and stand up.

"Here," Emma tosses me my dagger in its sheath, "you'll probably need this."

"Thanks," I say and head out. I start _hunting_ for sticks worthy of the fire. I first start scanning the ground for twigs, but, of course, there are none in sight. I find a tree that has branches good enough and begin saw away at the wood.

"There's an easier way to do that you know." I jump at that now very familiar voice, and accidentally slice my palm open with the dagger.

"Ah! Ow! Gosh, don't you ever get bored of doing that?" I grab my hand trying to stop the blood flow. Peter Pan merely smiles and shrugs, "Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a child? Sending you out to collect firewood? Ha." He walks to me and grabs my injured hand.

"Ow! Careful!" I hiss.

Peter examines the cut silently. "You can heal this you know," he says suddenly, still examining my wound. This takes me by surprise and I look at him in shock. He looks up from my hand and looks into my eyes, "Aren't you tired of holding it in all the time Jane?" His voice sounds very sincere as he says these words, as if he actually cares.

_How the heck does he know about that? _Panicking I quickly reply, "What are you talking about?" Pretending that I don't know may be the best option. Peter doesn't answer but gently moves my hand to his left hand, and waves his right hand over it. The wound immediately stops bleeding and it slowly closes, not even leaving a scratch.

"Your welcome," Peter says with a smirk, then turns around and begins to casually walk away.

"Why did you give Emma that map?" I call after him. He turns to me with a raised eyebrow, "Did you not hear anything last night Jane?" I glare at him, "That's not what I meant. Why would you even want to help her find Henry?"

"Ah, I see. You see Jane, its not about if she finds Henry, its what she has to do in order to find him, and if she can even get him back in the end at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" my voice squeaks a little when I ask the question. His eyes seem to intensify as he replies, "By the time you all reach Henry, he will never _ever _want to leave this island." He says each word slowly as if to make sure I understand. Mimicking him, I raise my eyebrow, "Is that so?" He chuckles softly and says, "Yeah. No one leaves this island without my permission anyways."

"We will find him. And we will get him home." I surprise myself as I say these words with confidence. Pan seems to notice this. He walks a little closer to me, "Confidence. I like it. I do hope we meet again Jane." With that he turns and heads towards a bunch of trees. Before he disappears he turns back around and calls out, "I've left some wood for you so you don't hurt yourself again." He gives a me a wink and a small wave goodbye then disappears into the trees. I look down and see a pile of branches lying neatly at my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT! Including quotes from the tv show)**

Thanks so much to everyone for their reviews! I appreciate it so much! I love hearing what you guys think is going to happen and how you interpret it!

P.S. I decided to try one scene from Pan's point of view so sorry if it isn't very good. :)

* * *

_Peter Pan's POV_

_~Pan's Camp~_

I return to the camp with a smile on my face. For some reason, I can't stop smiling. When Felix sees me coming, he immediately walks over.

"Where were you Pan? The boy, Henry, has been asking questions." He gives me a confused look, and I put on a serious face.

"I was checking on all of our visitors. Making sure there...comfortable, if you know what I mean." Felix smiles at that, "So your messing with their heads eh?"

"Yeah, sure, but I've discovered something interesting Felix," I say, wondering if I should even mention this to him. He remains silent and stares at me intently so I go on, "one of the people at the camp. There's something different about them." Felix attempts to raise an eyebrow, "Different?"

"Yes. There's someone there that I wasn't excepting. I am going to have to keep a close on them. They could be very useful in my plan. If I can get this certain person to trust me, they may just be the second best thing next to Henry."

Felix widens his eyes, "That good eh?" I nod, "That good."

"Well, who is it?" Felix asks quietly as a group of lost boys come running by laughing and calling out, " 'Ello Peter!"

"I can't say their name. I don't want wandering ears to hear. If word gets around, it could ruin everything." Felix nods and I let out a small sigh. _Not going to question me. It's always good to have a faithful right hand man. _"Now," I say changing the subject, "let's go chat with Henry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jane's POV_

I walk back into camp with the sticks in my arm to see everyone sitting in silence. I awkwardly walk to the fire and place the sticks next to it, glancing around at everyone, who are either staring at their feet, or right at me. I look over at Hook who gives me one of his cheeky smiles.

"Hey guys. What happened while I was gone?" I ask sitting down next to Charming. Everyone looks back and I realize Emma is sitting on that log, staring at the map. "Oh. I see."

"I still think this is ridiculous! He was obviously lying! Why can't I just use magic?" Regina blurts out suddenly.

"We are not using magic Regina!" Snow shouts back curling her fists into balls. Charming puts his hand on hers. "Regina, we've been over this. We are not using magic, alright?"

"We could get to Henry so much faster if we just put a stinkin' enchantment on that paper!" Regina shouts jumping to her feet and stomping to her little spot in the camp.

"Pan isn't stupid. It won't be as easy as casting a spell to find his camp love," Hook says as she passes him. She only glares at him in response.

"I still think..." Regina starts, but Emma jumps up from the log and spins around, "We are not using magic ok Regina?! Deal with it! I just need to figure this out and then we can find Henry!" Everyone stares at Regina to see what she says, but she just mutters to herself about _her son, _and, _where's the Dark One when you need him_ and that _he'd agree._

I stand up and go sit down next to Emma as she she mutters, "My name is Emma Swan. I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I'm the sheriff of Storybrooke. I am Henry's mother. Ugh. Why isn't this working!" She puts her head in her hands. "Hey," I say quietly and she peeks at me through her fingers. "Hey Jane," she says tiredly. I pick up the map and open it up, examining it closely. "Did you try saying that your the Savior?" Emma nods. I stare at the blank map, thinking. "He wants to accept who you truly are, but it's not the Savior. Hmm. Have you tried a thief?" Emma glares at me, "What?"

"You know, when you were younger. You used to be a thief," I explain awkwardly. I immediately regret it from the look Emma gives me.

"Why would he want me to admit that I'm a thief?!" she says angrily. I scoot away from her a little bit giving the map back to her and shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. It was just a suggestion. He probably wants you to admit something that would make you feel useless, or guilty, or dumb."

"Yeah, maybe." She picks up the map and looks at it intensely, "I used to be thief."

"Don't say used. Say you are a thief." I suggest.

"But I'm _NOT _a thief!" Emma shouts.

"Yeah, I know, but maybe he wants to say that you are."

"Ok this is ridiculous!" Regina says and marches over ripping the map out of Emma's hands.

"Regina!" Snow cries out, but Regina ignores her, "I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here, but that doesn't mean that it can't lead us to Henry." Regina raises her hand above the parchment.

"Uh, I thought we had established that using magic was a bad idea," Charming says cautiously taking a step towards the map.

"For once, I agree with the Prince," Hook says then looks over at Charming who looks confused. "What? I told you we were getting along." Hook gives him one of his smiles but Charming frowns back.

The map begins to glow in Regina's hands. "What are you doing?" I ask. Regina looks up at me, "I'm doing a locator spell. This belonged to Pan. It will lead us right to him."

"Peter is a lot smarter than that," I say and everyone looks at me, "I think." I add quickly. Hook gives me a suspicious look but says nothing. The map rises from Regina hands suddenly and begins to float off to the left. Everyone watches in shock. "See. That teenager is just as stupid as all the others." Regina says triumphantly.

"So it looks like were going to be venturing off into the dark woods afterall," Hook says with a sigh.

"You mean the dangerous place you said we should never ever step foot in?" I ask and he nods, "Yep that's the one." Everyone looks at Emma uneasily. Regina steps up behind her, "Well Emma, your the leader. Lead." Emma hesitates only for a moment, then follows the map. Snow shakes her head, but follows right behind her. The rest of us follow, Hook taking the rear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walk for ten minutes in silence except for an occasional, _watch out for this _or a _be careful over here _kind of thing. Somehow in the travelling I end up in the rear with Snow and Regina. Finally, after seeing a huge leaf that I know I had seen more than once I ask, "Are you sure this thing isn't just taking us in circles?" Regina glares at me in response.

A few minutes later Hook calls us over. We all rush over excited to see anything. I look out and see a clearing, definitely where someone or some people had been. There was a place for a fire in the middle of the camp, and random items littered all over the ground; clothes, sticks, shoes, a dagger, and hat. _They're kinda messy. That doesn't seem right. Something feels...wrong. _ Seeing that nobody was around, we walk closer towards the camp.

"Don't you think it's weird that there is nobody here. Not even a lost boy taking watch over Henry or something?" I whisper to Snow and she nods.

"Nobody's here. Maybe your spell was wrong Regina," Snow calls out to everyone. Regina turns and gives her an annoyed look, "Oh sure, blame me, like usual." Entering the camp, I look around. There are baskets laying on their sides, and ropes tied across trees with a few clothing items. _It almost looks as if they were in a hurry to be somewhere. _

"Guys," Emma says softly and points. There is a figure standing up on a hill, and he is wearing Henry's clothes. "Is that? Henry!" Emma shouts and rushes over with all of us following behind her. The figure turns around and we all stop dead in our tracks.

"Hi Emma," Peter says with a smug look on his face.

"Where the heck is Henry?" Emma demands. _Why are you wearing his clothes? _I smile a little bit as I think this, but quickly cover it.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair," Peter says walking slowly to his left, "Bad form. I'd expect more from you _Captain." _He raises his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Aye, and you'll get it," Hook snaps back. Emma steps forward, "Give Henry to me!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that Emma. Don't you know?" He pauses and turns to us, "Cheaters never win." He smiles at us as a group of lost boys slowly start to appear behind him. Everyone pulls out their weapons and we instinctively move closer together. I look up at Pan and he raises his eyebrows at me, amused. _Nice one Regina. _I think to myself as Charming hands me an extra sword he got from who knows where. "Try to stay out of the way, so no one notices you," he whispers and I nod.

"Watch out for their arrows. They are laced with Dreamshade, a very deadly poison," Hook warns and then the arrows start flying. I smack an arrow out of the air as it comes plummeting towards me. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. _I hit a few more out of the air and turn to see everyone else. Snow has her backed turned, shooting an arrow at a lost boy and doesn't notice a boy aiming at her from behind. I am about to shout out when Charming jumps in front of her. I am almost positive the arrow nicks him, but he says he is fine and keeps fighting.

" 'Ello girly," a voice says from behind me. I turn to see a boy, at least 15, with messy hair and crooked teeth, pointing a sword right at me with a wild look in his cloudy grey eyes. He lunges towards me and I block him with my blade. He begins swinging his sword wildly and I try to block his hits. Each swing towards me, he grins more and more. I can tell he is enjoying this fight immensely. Suddenly, he stops and his sword is ripped out from his hand and hurled in the opposite direction. He stares at his hand in shock, then looks at me. I look up and lock eyes with Peter who is staring at me with his hand still outstretched. _Did he just help me? Again? _He stands there for a moment before turning and whistling. Immediately all the lost boys stop fighting and run back to his side. Peter switches his attention to Emma, "Remember what I told you," he says walking down the hill till he is a few feet away from her, "that map will show you where Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." He turns and runs back up the hill, the lost boys following right behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT! Including quotes from the t.v. show)**

Thanks so much for the support you guys are giving! Can't believe I have 23 followers and 10 favorites! Thank you so much! Here's your next chapter. Just to warn you, it isn't very good but please still let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Emma and Snow sit on the log talking quietly to each other and the rest of us sit around the now dead fire. Hook is the first to speak, "Well, that didn't work."

"Oh, really? I thought it went very well," Regina says sarcastically. Hook shrugs and takes out his rum bottle, "Anyone want a drink?" We all shake our heads and he shrugs again before taking a long drink out of it.

"Quit drinking that. We don't need a drunk pirate walking around camp!" Regina snaps at him and he lowers the bottle from his lips, "No need to be grouchy love. This helps me think."

"Ha! That's a laugh!" she spits out and I turn to her, "Quit yelling. Your only angry because your plan didn't work. Well, we told you we didn't want to use magic, but of course, you had to go against the group. It's your fault we almost died back there, so shut it." Regina looks at me in shock for a moment before turning red with anger, "How dare you blame me! At least I was _trying _to do something to get my son back! And at least I'm not afraid to use magic!" I jump up in anger and Charming grabs my wrist, "Ok, that's enough!" I yank my hand away from him and glare at Regina.

"Magic isn't something to be proud of. It's evil. Just like you!" I hiss and Regina lunges towards me. Charming and Hook jump up and yank us apart.

"Alright what is going on! Stop it you two!" Charming shouts holding me back as I try to squirm out of his grasp. He grunts a little, as if he is in pain.

"You would know what evil is, wouldn't you Jane?" Regina says dangerously and begin kicking Charming to get out of his grasp. He almost loses his grip on me, but catches me again right before I get away from him. Regina has stopped struggling against Hook and smirks at me.

"Alright you two. I'm not quite sure what's going on here anymore, but this needs to stop!" Hooks says and I go stop struggling against Charming but still glare at Regina with such hatred. _How can anyone stand her!? _I scream in my head.

"Guys! We did it! Snow and I figured it out!" Emma says excitedly, but stops when she sees us, "What's going on?"

"Um, I'm not really sure what happened, but it's over now," Charming says releasing me slowly, "You figured it out? How?"

"Well," Emma says then looks at me, "let's just say it was something that is supposed to make me feel worthless." I guess this is her way of telling me that i was right. Everyone stands there awkwardly, the tension still very strong from a few minutes ago. After a few seconds Snow clears her throat, "Well, how about we give the map to Hook to look at while the rest of us get some food cooking."

"Yeah that sounds good," Emma agrees, "Hey Jane, how about you and me go out and look for some food." I can tell they want me and Regina separated and frankly, I want to get away from her too, so I nod my head and follow her out of the camp and into the jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma and I walk in silence for a few minutes before she spots a berry bush. We walk over to it and begin to pick them quietly putting them in a broken coconut Emma has.

"So," she starts, "are you going to tell me what happened back there?" I pretend I don't hear her and continue to pick blue and red berries. I glance at her and see she is staring at me, waiting. I sigh, "We just got in a little argument. It was nothing." Emma gives me a look, "A little fight?"

"It was nothing." I repeat and Emma shrugs her shoulders in defeat. She is about to say something to me when she is interrupted by a different voice, "Don't eat the blue ones." We both look behind us in surprise and see Peter standing beside a tree. Emma scoots in front of me protectively and Peter smiles.

"Congratulations, you did it," he sneers, "orphan. You don't mind if I call you a lost girl do you?"

"Call me what you like, it won't stop me from finding Henry," she retorts and he nods walking around us slowly, "Oh, I'm counting on that," he pauses for a moment for dramatic effect then continues, "There's a reason I tested you."

"Really?" I say sarcastically, but he ignores me, "You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don't deny it. You haven't. That's good...really good. Cause when you find Henry you'll understand him. Emma stands up, face to face with him now, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He hasn't forgiven you either," Peter explains, "By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island, and others too," he glances down at me and Emma steps towards him, "We'll see." She turns and pulls me up, walking away from him quickly.

"And as for you Emma, when we're finished you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one." Peter threatens and Emma yanks me closer to her and walks faster. We don't slow down till we are almost to the camp. Emma takes the bowl of berries from my hand and picks out all the blue berries before we walk in, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone sits around the campfire in our usual silence, eating the berries Emma and I had picked and a small rabbit Hook had caught while we were gone. I notice Charming seems a little pale, and when he moves, he slightly flinchesin pain. I continue to keep an eye on him throughout dinner, noticing each time he does this. After dinner he I watch as he whispers something to Snow, then walks out to the jungle. I walk over to Snow, "Where's Charming going?" Snow looks up in surprise then answers, "He said he needed to relieve himself. I nod slowly and walk away. Glancing around to make sure no one is watching, I take off in the direction Charming went.

I see him standing behind some bushes looking at his side with a panicked expression.

"Charming?" I whisper as I get closer. He jumps when he hears me and tries to hide what he was looking at, but I see it. His shirt is cut open, and there is a scratch going that is turning black. I can see black veins like lines going spreading from it and gasp.

"Nightshade," I whisper and he sighs, nodding in defeat. "You got hit...with that arrow."

"Shhh," he whispers and pulls me close to him, "Don't say anything to anyone. I don't want anyone to know yet."

"But," I start but he cuts me off, "Promise me." I shake my head, "You need to tell someone right now Charming. That is _poison!_" He nods, "I know! Just give me some time to figure out how to tell Snow. Please, just don't say anything." His eyes plead with me and I nod, sighing in defeat, "Fine, but you need to tell someone soon. Who knows how much time you have left."

"Thank you." He picks his jacket up off the ground and we both head towards the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I know this chapter isn't very good, but I haven't had much time to work on it because of school. BUT, now that it is Christmas break I am going to have more time! YAY! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT! Including quotes :)**

How many of you are excited about Christmas break? I'm so excited! So, while pondering on what to write I realized I have never described what Jane looks like, so, I am going to sort of shove it in there soon. Still trying to find a subtle way to squeeze it in, but I will figure it out. Expect it in the next chapter or two. Feel free to let me know what you think she looks like! Alright, so here ya go! The next chapter!

* * *

We all walk through the forest in the direction Emma had indicated at the camp. Snow leads the group (which I don't know why since Emma has the map) with Charming right behind her, then me, Regina, Emma, and Hook taking up the rear.

"Hey, you need to take a break?" Charming asks Snow, panting. She shakes her head, "No, I'm good." Charming continues, "You sure? In this heat you really shouldn't over do it." Snow turns with a grin on her face, "Do you need a break?" Charming looks offended, "Of course not!" I snort at that and he glances back at me, giving me a look.

"You sure you don't need a break?" I say mimicking his voice with an innocent smile. Snow laughs and Charming glares at me.

"How much farther?" Regina complains shoving a leaf out of her face and we all stop to look at Emma. She holds folded map up, "It shouldn't be too much farther, we're just going in a straight line." She opens the map and looks at it. Her eyes widen suddenly, "What the! What just happened?" Hook, who was peering over her shoulder sighs and takes a step back. "Hook? How is it now behind us?"

"What?" Snow asks with her now usual worried expression.

"You got us lost," Regina accuses but Hook shakes his head, "No, she didn't," he lowers the lantern he was holding and looks up to the sky in frustration, "It's the camp. Pan's moving it."

"He's playing tricks on us," Charming sighs and leans against a tree. Emma stares at the map trying to figure something out.

"If Pan keeps moving the camp, then how are we supposed to find Henry?" I ask the question that everyone is thinking. Regina grunts in anger and Emma stares in frustration at the map, "So this whole trek was for nothing?"

"I told you walking was idiotic," Regina says rudely, "If we just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Henry!"

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?" Snow says.

"Besides it wouldn't work. If Pan is as powerful and smart as Hook says then he probably has enchantments or protections all around the camp," I point out and Hook nods agreeing with me, "Doing so would probably end in your death and more importantly, mine. That is why we are walking." Regina looks at her feet in disappointment and sorrow, then looks up at Hook, "Well then what's your idea? How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts," he says looking at everyone wearily.

"Like who? Because he obviously doesn't trust you." Charming demands.

"There was a fairy who lived here when I was here. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, she knows all about the camp and can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly into Pan's camp or something."

"You mean fairy dust?" Emma corrects. Charming shakes his head, "Pixie dust. It's stronger than fairy dust. It's like nuclear fairy dust."

"Wait, a fairy?" she asks, finally catching on, "Tinkerbell?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Regina intake nervously.

"Yes, do you know her?" Hook asks confused.

"Yeah, well, every kid in the world _knows _her," Emma explains embarrassed.

"It's a bad idea," Regina cuts in. Everyone looks at her confused, "Mark my words. This _Tinkerbell _is not going to save us."

"Well it's worth a try. The least we can do is ask right?" I say, "If she helps then great, and if she doesn't, well, then we might have a problem, but the least we can do is try." Emma nods at that and turns to Hook, "Do you know where we can find her?" Hook nods his head back, thinking to himself, "I believe so."

"Alright. Then that settles it. Let's do it." Emma says and motions to Hook to lead the way. Regina groans, but finally decides to follow, taking up the rear.

After basically retracing all of our steps back to the camp, we head out to find Tinkerbell. Snow and Charming whisper to each other and Hook whistles quietly to himself while Emma, Regina, and I remain silent. After what seems like an hour we stop for a break. I see Charming leaning against a tree looking very winded. I walk over to him and whisper, "Are you ok?" He nods, trying hard not to pant, "I'm fine." I give him a questioning look before asking, "Have you told anyone yet?" He closes his eyes, breathing slowly and shakes his head, "Not yet...but...I have a plan. The pixie dust. It should be powerful enough to...to heal this." I hand him my flask of water, "If you say so."

We continue on again in silence, except for Hook, who is now singing a song quietly to himself, probably trying to lighten up the group a little bit. I smile to myself and look at Emma, who smiles back and rolls her eyes. I look back and see Regina a little distance off.

"Emma," I poke her, "Regina." I point back at Regina, who is now falling more behind than usual. Emma nods and motions for me to keep going, and waits behind for her to catch up. Regina whispers something to Emma and they begin whispering to each other. I look back at the two and see Emma's face flushed with annoyance and Regina looking determined. Suddenly there is a flash of something from behind the two. Out farther back in the trees. I focus on the movement but see nothing. I shake my head, deciding it was nothing.

"I am not interested! One thing I learned is it always comes with a price." Emma's voice snaps me out of it and Snow passes by me, walking over to the two. The three whisper together and I am about to walk over there when I see another movement. My eyes immediately shoot to the spot, and again I see nothing, but this time, I am sure something is there. I scan the area behind the three arguing, watching, waiting for anything. Suddenly Snow is at my side saying something and I look at her, but I don't understand a single thing that comes out of her mouth.

"Jane? Did you hear me?" She gives me a confused look and I shake my head, "Sorry what did you say?"

"I said everything's fine, let's keep going." I nod and she tilts her head to the side slightly, still looking at me, "You ok?". By this time Emma and Regina are on the other side of me. "Um, yeah. I just, thought I saw something. A movement or something." The three look back at where they had been standing.

"Hmm, ok. We'll make sure to watch our backs from now on." Emma says wearily, "Come on, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it. Tinkerbell's place," Hook says holding up the lantern. I look up and see a large tree, with a ladder on the side going all the way up into the leaves. From down at the base, you can barely make out a tree house sort of thing because it is hidden well. You can the outline of it if you look hard enough, but that's pretty much it. Just glancing at it you wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Alright let's go." Emma says walking towards the ladder.

"Where's Regina?" Snow asks, realizing that the woman is missing. Emma looks back where we came from, "She said she was gonna wait out here. She said it would be best if Tinkerbell didn't see her."

"Well, should we have someone wait with her?" Snow asks with a concerned tone. I sigh. I know where this is going. Emma walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Could you stay down here? Maybe keep an eye on her, just in case she tries to do something crazy like," she pauses and leans closer, "magic." I sigh and glance back in the direction of where Regina would be, "I suppose. We don't exactly get along though, remember?" Emma nods, "I know, I know, you don't have to go sit with her, just go check on her once we get up into the house. Ok?"

"Fine," I say dramatically to show them that I was doing this against my will. I watch unhappily as they all climb up the ladder one by one and disappear into the leaves of the tree.

The minute the last one disappears in the trees I head off towards where Regina is. As I get closer to where she should be I hear voices faintly.

"Regina?" I call out cautiously and the noise suddenly stops. I hear a thump on the ground and I immediately take off towards the sound. When I reach the spot that Regina was supposed to be at, all I see is an empty area. "Regina?!" I call out frantically, "Regina where are you?" I look on the ground and see and a large imprint in the dirt. It looks like a body is being dragged. "Regina!" I call out again and run in the direction of the track. _Whoever did this couldn't have gotten far,_ I say to myself, trying to calm myself down. I hate Regina, but she's Henry's mom, and he would be crushed if something happened to her. I skid to a stop when the track of the dragged body stops. It just ends. I look around confused. _That's not possible. _The only thing I see around is trees. _There is no possible way they could have, _I start thinking but stiffen at the sound of rustling behind me.

"Well, what do we have here," a voice says behind me. My eyes widen in fear. I don't recognize this voice. I slowly turn around and see a boy leaning against a tree. He has messy blonde hair and a long scar that goes down his face. His mouth is curled in a skinny, creepy smile. He wears a brown cloak to match his all brown outfit with the hood over his head. He has a leather belt with a scabbard and a knife and he holds a big staff type thing. His greenish grayish eyes stare at me with a wild look to them. He looks around my age, maybe 17 or 18 years old.

"Who are you?" I ask trying to make my voice sound braver than I felt. He chuckles darkly, "I think the real question is, who are you? I don't believe I've seen you here before." His voice is very monotone. He almost sounds bored. I swallow, trying to get rid of the lump forming in my throat, making it hard to speak, "I asked you first." _That's all you can come with Jane? Lame. _

The boy gets off the tree he was leaning on and walks towards me, stopping a few yards in front of me, "Alright, fine. I'm a lost boy. Your turn." he says laughing a little, obviously thinking himself clever. I purse my lips together before answering, "I'm a girl. Your turn." His smile falters a little bit, but he covers it up immediately, "Well, aren't you feisty. Hm, let's see, I live here. Your turn."

"Really? Never would have guessed that," I say sarcastically, "I don't live here. Your turn" I say the last words slowly and can't help the small smile that forms on my lips.

"Alright, enough with the games girl," he says suddenly growing annoyed. Feeling a little bit of confidence in me of being able to annoy him I urge on, "Aw man, we're just getting to know each other though." He growls a little then suddenly says, "If your here for Henry, you won't find him around here. He's very well hidden."

"Where is he?" I demand and the boy raises his eyebrow. I try not to laugh because he definitely doesn't do it as good as Peter. _Did I just think that? _"Oh, so you _are_ here for Henry. Well, I guess that makes you the enemy."

"I guess so. You must be the one who took Regina. Where is she?!" I spit back at him, feeling anger rising. I see confusion flicker across his face, then an attempt to pretend he knew what I was talking about, "Oh her? Yeah, you'll never find her." I pretend not to notice his bluff, "Is that so?" He starts walking in a circle around me, and I follow him with my eyes, anticipating any sudden movements. "Yeah, Pan has plans for her."

"Oh does he? Wouldn't seeing her give Henry hope of being saved...lost boy?" I ask and again see nervousness flicker across his face. He stops where he is and points his staff at me, "I don't have to tell you any more girl."

"That's cause you have nothing to say. You don't know where Regina is, do you? You probably don't really know where Henry is either." As I say this, his eyes narrow and his lips purse together, "Your really getting on my nerves girl." I raise my eyebrows in a challenging way, "Well, maybe that's part of the _plan_." He is about to say something when a voice echos through the air, "Jane?!" I look around in surprise then turn back to the lost boy. "We'll finish this later," he sneers then turns and runs into the forest without looking back.

A few seconds later Emma and Charming burst through some bushes, "Jane! There you are! Regina...she's been taken by Tinkerbell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We approach the cave that Hook said he was certain Tinkerbell would be at and see Tinkerbell walking out calmly, without Regina. Emma had explained to me how Tinkerbell had been following us the whole way, and that was why I kept seeing movement behind us. Apparently Regina and Tinkerbell had known each other in the past together, and Regina ruined everything (no shocker there). Seeing Tinkerbell walking out of the cave by herself was not very comforting for us.

She raises her hands up when she sees all of us with our weapons pointed straight at her. Emma is the first to speak, "Where's Regina?" Tinkerbell looks at all of us in confusion, "Who are all of you?"

"A very angry mother, now where is she?!" Emma barks. Tinkerbell looks at each one of us, stopping on me and tilting her head a little, as if she recognizes me somehow. A voice echos from the cave, "I'm fine! I'm fine!" Regina appears from out of the cave, looking unharmed.

"You mind lowering those? I don't exactly fancy having sharp objects pointed at me! You may stick me, but I will take you down with me!" Tinkerbell threatens, hands still in the air.

"She's ok, she's not going to hurt us, just stand down." Regina says motioning to all of us to lower our weapons. Everyone lowers them with caution, eyes still on the fairy.

"But is she going to help us?" Hook asks and Tinkerbell turns to the sound of his voice, "Well, look who the queen dragged in. Hello Hook."

"Lady Bell."

"She's not going to help us," Regina says sadly.

"Why not?" I ask looking Tink in the eyes.

"Tink, after everything we've been through together," Hook says then motions to the group, "Can you give us a little assistance?"

"She doesn't have any magic," Regina cuts in with a sigh. I see Charming panic a little bit, "No, pixie dust?" Regina shakes her head sadly, "Not even her wings."

"What? How?" I ask and the fairy turns to me, "I guess people just stopped believing in me. And even if I _wanted _to help you, he's to powerful."

"But you know where Pan is?" Snow says, an idea lighting up her face. Tinkerbell nods, "Sure, but it won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that," Snow says smiling a little, "Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his camp out?" Emma joins in.

"Maybe," Tinkerbell says folding her arms, "But why should I help you lot?"

"Because I believe in you," Snow says lovingly.

"Just get us inside his camp and we'll take it from there," Emma says, eyes gleaming with a little bit of hope. Tinkerbell laughs a little bit, "Well what's in it for me? Other than a death sentence from Pan when your gone with your boy."

"You could come with us," I bribe and Snow nods smiling, "That's right. A home. That is what you want, isn't it?" Tinkerbell licks her lips, thinking, "Ok. Listen closely. Pan trusts me, he'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan."

"Thank you," Emma says, the hope in her eyes growing even more.

"Come with us to our camp, we'll figure it out." Snow says encouragingly and Tinkerbell nods slowly, a small smile forming. With hope in all our hearts, we head back towards our camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~Third Person P.O.V.~_

Tink leaves the camp with a smile on her face. She did it. They trusted her. Glancing behind her to make sure no one was following her, she dashes off into the trees. In a few moments she is at her destination. The meeting area. Tink spots a figure sitting on a rock, waiting patiently.

"I did it," She says proudly and the figure looks up. Peter Pan smiles and stands up, "They trust you then?" Tinkerbell nods in response and Peter chuckles softly, "Excellent. If they want to play the game, then let's play."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOW! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! Haha! I know right now the whole confrontation with Felix doesn't really make sense, but it will later (hopefully)! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Thanks so much! Ya'll are the best! Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT! Including quotes. Also credit to Suzanne Collins for the Jabberjays!)**

Hey everyone! I hope you are excited to read my next chapter! I tried to make this one more exciting and intense so I sure hope you like it!

* * *

_~Flashback~_

Janessa, a 14 year old girl with long blonde curly hair that went down to her hip, sat in her gigantic chair in her room, waiting for Alexander, a servant, to summon her to her mother, her latest meal sitting untouched on a tray beside her. It was fifteen minutes till 12 o' clock, the time when Janessa and her mother had _bonding time. _What that really meant was that her mother would try to give her another lesson on magic; how to use it, the most powerful kinds of magic, and reasons why she should use it. But Janessa wasn't interested in that kind of stuff. She had seen what magic had done to her mother and she wanted no part in it.

Janessa stood up and walked over to a large mirror as tall as she was and gazed inside. She saw her reflection, a miserable girl with stormy dark blue eyes filled with sorrow and despair to match the look on her face, wearing a black tight, long dress. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled in the company of her mother, or anyone for that matter. She was miserable all the time.

Everyday was the same. She woke up, ate breakfast in her room, put on a dress, was forced to have the servants tighten it as tight as they could without her passing out (which had happened a few times), read, ate lunch, then had lessons with her mother till dinner time. After a disappointing lesson with her mother, she would be sent to her room to eat dinner by herself, the only company, her reflection in the mirror and the characters in her books. She would then toss and turn at night, having nightmares about her mother using her magic against her, and would wake up in a cold sweat, and start over.

She hated her life. She never spoke unless spoken to, and had never met anyone except for Alexander, her maid servants, Angelina and Annie, and her mother. She had seen a few people before when her mother had tortured them for trespassing, but that was all.

She knew her mother didn't really love her, she just wanted an heir after she was gone. Janessa looked nothing like her mother, except for her hair, and maybe that is why her mother rarely looked at her or talked to her. Because she looked more like her father and she knew her mother hated him. Janessa couldn't remember what her father looked like because he had died in an _accident _according to her servants and her mom.

_I can't live like this forever,_she thought to herself as she sat back down in her big black chair, looking around her room. Everything in there was black, just like almost everything in the castle. A long time ago it had been a very beautiful castle, until her mother overtook it and ruined it. Janessa glanced towards the window, with the curtains drawn over it, never letting the sunlight in. She walked over, and for the first time in months, she opened them.

The light that poured in was blinding and she gasped. Blinking several times she peered out the window and looked out at the world outside. The sky was a light blue, no clouds to be seen for miles, and the lake that lay by her castle was deep, beautiful dark blue, unlike her sad eyes. The forest beyond was a dark, luscious, green and full of adventure.

Janessa walked to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening for something, footsteps, voices, anything. Hearing nothing, she made up her mind. She was getting out of here, for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~Neverland~ ( Jane's P.O.V.)_

I lay in my 'bed' and think about all that had happened. Tink was going to help us, as soon as we figured out an escape plan. She had refused to help us until we figure out how we are going to get off the island after grabbing Henry, which totally makes sense. She had showed us Tamara's watch, explaining to us that the woman was now dead, along with Greg. "This is what Pan does to people who cross him!" Tink had explained then left the camp, promising to help when we had a good plan. After she had left, we had come up with a few ideas, but not one that would really work.

I imagine Henry's face, eyes gleaming and smiling broadly, jumping to his feet and rushing to us as we break into Pan's camp. Of course, we still have to figure out the details, but we are so close. I think about how scared he must be right now, not knowing where we are, but Henry is strong and never gives up. He would never lose faith in us ever.

My thoughts shift to Charming and I look over at his sleeping form. He had been crushed when Tink revealed she had no pixie dust. _What is he going to do now and when is he going to tell Snow and Emma? They deserve to know. _I have a feeling Hook already knows about it, considering I have seen Charming and Hook talking together quietly a few times.

I sigh and roll on my side, facing away from everyone else and close my eyes. _Sleep, _I command myself, but my body doesn't obey. I lay wide awake for another little while and my thoughts begin to wander off. _How is everyone in Storybrooke? How did Greg and Tamara die? Why is it always dark here, never having any daylight? Where is Rumpelstiltskin at? Why did he feel the need to separate himself from the group? Why is he so afraid of Peter? Why does Peter Pan want Henry? __  
_

I shake my head, trying to clear it out so I can sleep when I hear something. A strange sound, a tune. It sounds like a sad song and I sit up, tilting my head slightly to hear better. It sounds far off in the forest somewhere, yet at the same time, it sounds so close. I glance around at the others who are fast asleep. Even Emma. Grabbing my dagger out of its sheath I slowly stand to my feet and turn my head towards the sound. The song is still there, sounding even louder than before.

"Guys," I whisper again looking around at everyone but no one moves.

"Emma," I whisper a little louder, walking over to her sleeping form. "Emma," I speak loudly this time, but she doesn't move at all, breathing deeply, sleeping. I look out into the darkness, in the direction the sound is in and after only a moments hesitation, I head out to find the source of the sound.

The sound starts to increase in volume as I come closer to it. Pushing a large leaf out of my face I step out into a small clearing, where the sound is coming loudest from. The moment I do so the sound stops, everything becoming eerily quietly. I scan the area, and see nothing. There is literally nothing here, except for the trees and bushes that form a circle around the outskirts of it, but there isn't even a rock or log in sight.

Clutching my dagger tightly, I take a small step forward, into the bare clearing. Nothing happens. Curiously, I take another step. There is a rustling sound and I look up. There is a bird perched on a branch looking directly at me with its beady black eyes. It has silky looking black feathers and a long skinny beak. I lift my foot up to take a step and the bird jumps to another branch. A second bird appears where the first bird had been. I freeze, foot still in the air, and stare at the birds, who stare right back at me.

Suddenly one opens its beak, but instead of a chirping or a caw, a high-pitched scream comes out of its throat. The second opens its beak and another scream fills the air. The screams make my ears ring, but I can't move. I can't even cover my ears. I am frozen in shock, listening to the birds as they bellow. I see several more birds appear on the tree branches around me and they open their beaks too.

"Jane!" I hear the scream louder than any of the others. It's Henry's voice. "Jane! Help me!"

"Henry!?" I scream, snapped out of my frozen state, and immediately take off in the direction of his voice. The birds begin to chase me, swooping down and screeching in my ears, but I can hear Henry's voice the loudest. It sounds like his voice is coming from all directions now. "Jane!? Where are you!?"

"Henry!" I scream as loud as I can, looking around frantically.

"Jane! Jane! Jane! Please come! Help me!" His voice is filled with pain and he begins to scream in agony, echoing all around me. Then, another voice fills the air, "Jane?!" It's Emma voices.

"Emma?" I call back, voice shaking.

More voices of people I recognize begin to sweep through the air around me all screaming in agony for me to help them. Grumpy, Granny, Belle, Gretel, friends back in Storybrooke, Regina, Charming, Snow, Hook, and even Rumpelstiltskin's voice fill my ears.

I start to cry, looking around, and only seeing birds surrounding me, screaming loudly. I begin to run blindly towards one of the voices and suddenly am thrown back by an invisible force. I get back up on my feet as fast as I can and run in the opposite direction. A few seconds later, I am thrown back again after slamming into yet another invisible force. I keep repeating this, and each time get thrown backwards by some invisible force. I am trapped. I curl up in a ball on the ground, covering my ears, trying to block out the sounds, crying hard. Suddenly, a voice louder than any of the others slices through the air, "JANESSA!" My entire body begins to shake violently at the sound of my mother's angry, torturous voice, calling me by the name I went by so many years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~Flashback~_

Janessa scanned her bedroom, looking for anything helpful. If she was going to run away, she needed to make sure she wouldn't be found.

Running from the door, she opened up her closet and searched for anything she could wear that wouldn't make herself recognizable. Everything there was black, black being her mother's favorite color. She grabbed one of the dresses off the hanger and laid it on her bed. If her mother wanted her to use magic, she would. Thinking hard about which spell she wanted, she squeezed her eyes shut and murmured the spell. _This better work._

She opened her left eye slightly and gasped. It had worked! Her ugly black dress was now a green shirt and a pair of brown pants with a little cloak, the perfect color to disguise herself in the forest. She cracked her first small smile since she could remember and quickly tore off the dress she was wearing and replaced it with her new clothes. It felt nice to breath. _Now, I need to change my appearance so I can't be recognized. _Not that anyone knew what she looked like.

Janessa went to her desk where a hairbrush lay. She picked it up and whispered another spell, hoping for another success. She felt the object change shape in her hands and she smiled a little again. It felt nice to smile too. Opening her eyes she saw a long skinny dagger lying in her hands. Turning to her large mirror she stepped in front of it and raised the dagger up to her hair. She hesitated, looking at the beautiful golden curls. Her mother's face then clouded her mind and she erased all regret and fear she was feeling. She had to do this.

In one swift motion she chopped off the section of long hair in her hand, cutting it to her shoulder. She let out a long sigh, realizing she had been holding her breath, then continued till she had cut it all of. It looked messy, but she could hardly recognize herself. _Perfect. _She froze at the sound of footsteps, echoing in the hall outside her chamber.

Rushing to her bed, she pulled off the sheets and quickly recited yet another spell. Her mother would have been so proud. A long rope lay in her hands now and she tossed it out the window. With no time to gather any possessions she had, or any thought of how she would survive out there, she tied the rope to her bed, then threw the other end out the window, and without and hesitation, crawled out, sliding down the rope. The rope sliced against her hands, but she didn't care. She would worry about that later. For now, she needed to focus on escaping.

Thinking so much about her escape, Janessa didn't notice that she had slide right past a large window, that revealed a large black room. A woman sat inside watching as a young girl that she assumed was her daughter slid right past her. Anger flooded through her like a tidal wave, but she merely sat by and watched as her daughter got to the bottom and began to run. A few moments later Alexander burst through the left side door, panting hard.

"Janessa...Janessa has," he started, but stopped as an invisible force clutched at his throat. Maleficent turned and looked at her pitiful servant and saw her daughter's golden locks gripped in his left hand while the right clawed at his throat, trying to get some air. She released her magical hold on him and stared at the tragedy in his hands. She opened her mouth and said two words in a dangerously low hiss, "Get her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Alright so what did you guys think? This chapter was sort of a chapter for you guys to learn a little about her past because it will be important for future chapters! And I just went and saw Catching Fire a few days ago so I was inspired haha! The Jabberjay's will be explained more in the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Aiming for 5-10 reviews for this chapter! I know you guys can do it so please review! I want to know what you think and how I can improve on my writing!

Thanks! You guys are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT! Including quotes. Also credit to Suzanne Collins for the Jabberjays!)**

Sorry its been a while since I updated! I have been enjoying my Christmas break! ;) But hey 27 followers now! How sweet is that?! Alright here is the next chapter.

* * *

_~Neverland~ (Jane's P.O.V.)_

My mother's voice gets louder and louder as birds begin to land on me. I feel some of their beaks biting at my fingers and hands, trying to remove them from my ears. I feel blood trickle down my hands as they bite harder, nipping at my skin to make me release my hold over my ears, and listen to them.

"Jane! Help!"

"Jane?! Why aren't you helping me?"

"Janessa! You have been a very naughty girl!" My mother's voice thunders through the air bringing back terrible memories and I and let out a blood curdling scream, curling myself up tighter, trying to hide myself from her even though I know she isn't here, "Naughty girls must deal with the consequences!"

Hearing those words sends a wave of fury through my body. I remember when she said this to me. The very first time I tried to run away. A strong emotion swirls inside me, a strange sensation I don't think I have ever felt before, or at least not in a long time. Anger builds up inside of me, remembering what she did to me. I can almost hear my younger self crying and begging for my mother to stop, but getting no mercy in return. The strange emotion inside of me builds up taking over me and I scream, "NO! STOP!"

There is a blast of energy that shoves all the birds off me, the screams being cut off abruptly, everything becoming quiet. I lay on the ground, shaking and crying, in the silence, unsure of what had just happened. With shaky breaths I open one eye and look around. The birds are all gone, except for one, that lays motionless on the ground a few feet in front of me, its beak still open. I stare at the dead bird and cry, feeling very overwhelmed.

My body is shaking uncontrollably now and no matter how hard I try to calm down, I can't. I lay there alone for several minutes until I can't cry anymore. It has reduced to very shaky breaths, but I continue to shiver. Breaking the silence, there is a rustling sound to my left and I whimper, fearing the birds had come back. I open one of my eyes again and look over to see the lost boy I had seen just yesterday standing in shock, looking back and forth, from me to the dead bird on the ground.

"You killed it," he says stunned, now focusing on my huddled body in the middle of the small clearing, "How...that's not even possible." I sit up slowly, wiping away tears, and glance at the dead bird.

"How did you kill it?" the boy demands, looking almost angry now.

"I..I don't...I didn't...what the heck is that thing!" I stutter, looking fearfully at it, expecting it to jump back to life and torture me once more.

The boy picks up his staff that had fallen to the ground and walks towards it, crouching down to look at it better. He pokes it, then nods his head slightly, confirming that it is, indeed, dead. He turns his head to look at me, "This _thing_, is called a Jabberjay. It's a very dangerous animal. It's most commonly used to torture people. This bird can manipulate the brain, driving people mad from its torturous screams. It can mimic the sound of any human being, tricking the brain into believing that person is there, and is being tortured."

"It can multiply, making it seem like there are many Jabberjays, when there is really only one," he points at the dead bird on the ground in disgust then spreads his arms out, motioning to our surroundings, "This is called the Jabberjay circle. Once you enter this circle, you can't leave it until the sentence is over and no one else can enter until the Jabberjay is done." The boy gives me a cruel smile, "No one can stop it, expect for Peter Pan of course. And now you. So, the question is, how did you stop it, and how did you kill it?"

I stare at him, confused, "I didn't stop it!"

He scoffs, "Then how did it end so soon. The Jabberjay tortures for an hour at most. You were only in here for a few minutes," he uses his staff to push the dead Jabberjay towards me a little bit, "How is this now dead?"

"I don't know! I don't even know how I got here! I was just following some music and I stumbled upon this place," I start, feeling tears starting to well up in my eyes again. The boy interrupts me, "Wait, whoa whoa whoa. You came here how?"

"I heard music, and I was following it. I don't really know why, but I was and," I start but he cuts me off again, "You heard _music?_" He gives me a weird look and I nod slowly, starting to feel a little self-conscious, "Yes." The boy looks behind him, then looks back at me, smirking, "Ok then." He stands up and begins to walk away, swinging his staff around casually.

"Where are you going?!" I cry out. _He's just going to leave me here? _He turns with an amused expression on his face, "I'm going back to my camp. Peter will be interested to know that it wasn't a lost boy who got stuck in the Jabberjay circle."

"You can't just leave me here! I don't even know where I am!" I scramble to my feet and grab my head, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. The jerk laughs at me and continues to walk away, "Well, if you found your way here, then I'm sure you can find your way back. Just follow the _music." _He laughs loudly before disappearing into the trees.

"Wait!" I cry out stumbling towards where he disappeared. Even though he is a lost boy, I don't want to be alone, so I attempt to follow him. When I get out of the clearing, there is no one to be seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~Pan's camp~_

When Felix returns back to the camp, all the lost boys are dancing wildly around the fire, howling in pleasure. He searches for Pan, and spots him sitting on a log next to Henry again. Pan has his pipe in his hand and looks deep in conversation with Henry. He shoves past a few lost boys to get Pan's attention. Pan's eyes flicker up and see Felix and he immediately excuses himself and walks over to him.

"What happened? I know that look and I don't like it. Did Baelfire find them already?" He asks the moment he reaches him. Felix mentally slaps himself. He had completely forgotten he was supposed to be looking for Baelfire, who had landed in the forest a few hours ago and had escaped Felix's grasps. Pan had sent him out to find him again, along with the mission of finding out who had been caught in the Jabberjay circle so Pan could deal with them later. To this day Felix still couldn't figure out how Peter knew these types of things. He had told him once it was just this feeling he would get whenever anyone entered or left the island and into any of his traps.

"I didn't find him. I don't know where he is," he says unhappily and Peter growls, "We need to find him before he finds the others!"

"I know, I know, but I did find something," he says and instantly has Pan's attention again, "I found out who was in the Jabberjay circle."

Pan merely raises an uninterested eyebrow, "We have more important things to discuss than one of the lost boys not obeying my instructions and getting stuck in the circle." Felix shakes his head, "It wasn't a lost boy. It was the girl who came with Henry's family." Pan's eyes widen, "What?"

"And that's not all," Felix continues, "she killed the Jabberjay."

"That's impossible! The Jabberjay can't be killed and it can't be stopped by anyone, except me," Pan's eyebrows furrow together in confusion. Felix shrugs, "When I got there, it was quiet, so I went in and there she was, laying on the ground with the dead monster a few feet away from her.

Pan turns away from Felix thinking hard. _How had she done that? _He glances at Henry who sits on his log watching the lost boys dance wildly around the fire. He was harder to get to than he had originally thought. He still couldn't hear the pipe.

"There was something else," Felix says quietly and Pan fixs his green eyes on his right hand man, "she said that she was following music."

"She was following music?" Pan asks slowly, raising an eyebrow, giving Felix a look. Felix nods, "That's what she said. She was following music and she ended up at the circle. Peter looks down at the pipe still clutched in his hand, "Music huh?" Felix nods.

"Damien, come here!" Peter calls out to a passing lost boy. The boy was one of the older lost boys on the island, and Pan trusted him a little bit more than some of the others, "Yeah?" Pan glances at Henry one last time before instructing, "Keep an eye on Henry. Felix, you go search for Baelfire. He has to be around here somewhere. I have a little business to take care of." With a smirk on his face, Peter turns and flies off, leaving Felix and Damien looking at each other uneasily before heading out to do their assignments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~Jabberjay Circle~ Jane's P.O.V. _

I look around desperately for the boy but he is gone. Not even a track of footprints to follow. I hate this whole disappearing thing with these people. I scan the area around me, trying to find anything familiar that will lead me back to the camp, but everything just looks the same.

Creeping through the forest I glance back nervously, making sure nothing is following me. A few moments later I stumble across a small little creek of water. I instantly drop to my knees and drink the water gratefully, not caring that's kind of warm and probably very unsanitary. I look into the water and gape at the person I see in the water. I have dirt all over my face and my blonde hair looks brown now because of all the mud and gross stuff in it. I am pretty sure there is some Jabberjay poop in there and I groan. My shirt has tiny rips and holes all over it and my my hands have dried blood on them. My eyes look black in the water and I shudder. My mother's eyes were black.

I begin to splash water on my face and hands, scrubbing violently to get everything off. I dip my head in the water, and run my hands through my hair, trying not to gag as a dead bug falls out of it. _Ew. Who knows how long that's been there._

I pause suddenly, hands still entangled in my hair, hearing something. Music. The same sad sound I had heard earlier. I stand up slowly, throwing my wet hair dripping down my back and stare out towards the direction of the sound. My instincts tell me to run the other way, away from the tune, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I begin to follow it. The sound is a little different from last time, more enchanting. Strange as it seems, I almost want to dance to the song.

The closer I get to the source, the louder my instincts yell at me, telling me to get away, remembering what happened last time I followed the noise. _This time I am going to find the source, _I reassure myself. Shoving through some bushes and jumping over a large tree root I look up to see a large rock, more like a boulder, looking very out of place in this part of the forest. Sitting on top of it, Peter Pan plays a some type of pipe, looking out into the distance. Anger boils inside of me seeing him sit there so nonchalantly, playing the same music that lead me to the screaming bird.

"You? It was you the whole time?!" I shout stomping angrily into view. He turns towards me in fake surprise, then looks me over, "Well, you've definitely seen better days."

"Ha, you would know, wouldn't you?" I spit back and he stands up, "I don't know what your talking about." His eyes challenge me, his eyebrows rising up in humor.

"You lead to me that...that death circle with your stupid pipe! The question is, why?" As I say this he begins to float up, off the rock, and flies down, landing at the base of it and giving me a smug look. I try not to look impressed. _Guess Disney got one thing right about him. _

"I didn't lead you to the Jabberjay. You got there yourself. How? I don't know. You tell me." He crosses his arms, waiting for a response.

"Ha. Of course you did. You played that stupid pipe, I was an idiot and followed the music, and ended up there. But you don't have to worry about that thing anymore because according to one of your annoying lost boys, it's dead."

Peter raises a sassy eyebrow, "So it's true then. You killed the Jabberjay?"

"So you did lead me there," I respond and he shakes his head, "As impossible as it may seem, I have more important things to do than lead you to Jabberjays."

"Like playing your pipe on a rock?" I interrupt and he smiles a little at that, but continues, "I promise, I did not lead you to the Jabberjay. The Jabberjay is a master of mimicking. Perhaps _it_ led you to him."

"I thought it only mimicked voices," I argue.

Peter shakes his head, "Oh no. The Jabberjay is capable of much more than that. Given enough time, it could reenact your worst memories. People have died in that circle and others have gone crazy listening to its screams, but not you. Which brings me to _my _question. How _did _you manage to kill it?" I move a few pieces of hair out of my face nervously, trying to think of an excuse,"I-I...Well you see...it was actually quite simple...I just," I stutter and he laughs, and disappears, reappearing a few moments later right in front of me, "You don't know. Do you. Well, I do know."

"Then why did you ask me?" I ask awkwardly. Having him so close to me again sends a tingling sensation run through me. I look into his green eyes that are completely focused on me.

"I wanted to see if you knew yet, because deep down inside, you do know. Your just denying it," he says quietly. I take a step back, and shake my head, "I didn't do anything."

"Oh but you did Jane. Think hard. What were you feeling right before the Jabberjay died."

Taken aback by this, I think back on what had happened. I had been so scared, so angry, so lost. I had felt hopeless. I remember the strange sensation that I had felt, and the blast of energy. Now that I think about it, the energy had felt like it had radiated out of me somehow. I shake my head, _No, that's not possible. _

"I didn't feel anything except fear," I lie. Peter chuckles and takes a few steps back.

"No Jane. You and I both know what happened. If your not going to say it, then I will."

"No, don't." I step towards him.

"Magic." The word seems to echo through the air making me flinch, "Oh yes Jane. You used magic."

"No." I say, mostly trying to convince myself that he was wrong.

"You can keep saying that, but it won't make the truth any less real. Magic is a part of you. You don't have to be scared of it."

"I'm not scared of it. I chose a long time ago not to use magic." I say defensively.

"You chose that because you scared of what it might do for you. Because it can make you powerful, and your scared of power Jane," his voice starts to raise in volume as he says this causing me to take another step back.

"You don't know me! You...you don't know anything about me," I argue pointing a shaky finger at him.

"I know more than you think Jane," he says standing in front of me again, "I can help you Jane. I can help you fulfill your full potential." I push him away from me, "I don't want your help, I don't _need_ your help. I'm only on this island to get Henry back, not to become your little project."

He snickers, "Sure, that's what you came for, but that's not what your going to get. There's something about you Jane. Something _different _about you. I can help you discover it," he holds up the pipe in his hand, "This is an enchanted pipe. It can only be heard by certain children. Boys, to be exact. Boys who feel unloved, boys who feel lost. But for some reason, you can hear it too. I have to admit, I'm not sure why you can, but you can. Do you feel unloved Jane? Do you feel lost?" As he speaks he gets closer and closer to me. He now stands so close to me, and that makes me feel jittery inside.

"The only reason I feel lost is because I'm in the middle of a forest," I say trying to sound defiant.

"Do you feel loved?" He asks, his eyes staring at me intensely. I snort, "Of course I do."

"Do you? Do you really?" My mouth hangs open as I try to say something, but nothing comes out. He nods, as if my silence confirms his question, "That's what I thought."

"Like I said before, I'm not here for anything but Henry. It doesn't matter what I feel, what I do and don't do. All that matters is getting Henry," I despite the feelings I have inside I step closer to him, "And we will get Henry back." Peter laughs softly and steps closer to me so our noses are only inches apart, "We'll see about that, won't we."

Backing away from me, but never breaking eye contact, he raises his hand to the left. The trees separate and a path materializes, winding down into the forest.

"Follow the path. It will lead you straight back to your camp, and to your precious group," he looks me up and down with a devilish smile on his face, "You might want a change of clothes first." I look down at my torn up clothes embarrassed then glare at him, "Do you expect new clothes to just appear out of thin air?" He shrugs his shoulders, "Something like that. This whole place runs on magic. On imagination and belief. If you want something, all you have to do is imagine it, and if you truly believe, it will appear."

He turns away and raises the pipe to his lips, blowing into it softly. The sad tune spreads through the air quietly. With the pipe still to his lips, looks back and he raises his eyebrows at me, daring me to try it. Without another word, he takes off, flying off into the dark sky above. I watch till he disappears from view, then turn uneasily to the path he had created for me.

_All you have to do is imagine it, _Peter's voice echoes through my mind. _Alright wise guy, I'll give it a shot. _Rubbing my hands together and closing my eyes, I picture a grey t-shirt and some pants. _Might as well get some new shoes while I'm at it, _I think sarcastically. Breathing in an out slowly, I imagine them laying neatly at my feet. I open my eyes and look at the ground. The only thing at my feet is a small ant, running across my shoe.

_If you truly believe, it will appear. _How am I supposed to believe something as far fetched as this? Closing my eyes again, I picture the same thing, taking even breaths. _Why not believe? This island is full of surprises. _There is a strange popping noise, and I open my eyes. I gasp at the sight. Laying neatly folded at my feet, is a grey t-shirt, pants, shoes, and a little note. I pick it up, reading it curiously, _Congratulations. _That's all it says. I look up at the sky and to no one in particular whisper, "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading! What did you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT! Including quotes.)**

Sorry it has been so long since I last updated! It was the end of the semester and I had to focus on my schoolwork! And also I thought I had posted it last night, but it didn't work, so there's that too. :/ Alright here is the chapter!

* * *

I quickly change into my new clothes, grateful to peel off the disgusting rags I had on. I toss my old clothes into a bush (it's Neverland so littering shouldn't be a problem) and turn towards the path Peter had made for me. It's a skinny path, only wide enough for one person to walk through comfortably. The trees run right along the edge of it and seem to connect together at the top, almost like a gate or a wall or an arch of some sort, leading into a tunnel of trees.

I look back in the direction that Peter flew off before deciding to follow the path. If he didn't want me to get back to the camp he wouldn't have made me a path leading straight to it. On the other hand, this could be leading to another monstrous creature. Taking in a deep breath, I begin to walk down the dark trail, losing almost all of the light from the moon. Small beams of moonlight shine through leaves, but other than that, the trail is dark like the rest of the island.

There is a loud crackling sound and I whip around to see the opening where I had just entered closing in, the trees moving back, creating a wall of thick trees, blocking any way of escape. The only way out is forward now. Trying to keep my breathing at a normal pace, I cautiously inch forward in the darkness. I reach down for my dagger, needing some type of comfort, but touch nothing but air.

I look down at my pants and see no sheath, and no dagger. Of course my new clothes didn't have the sheath. In fact, the sheath is still at camp. I only took the dagger when I left camp. I must have dropped the dagger when I was being attacked by the Jabberjay. Groaning to myself and feeling more on edge than ever, I continue down the trail, constantly looking back behind me.

After several minutes of nothing, I let myself feel a little at ease. _Nothing is going to happen, _I try to soothe myself. Exhaustion is starting to take over me as I walk. Everything that has happened has really drained me. My eyes start drooping and my walking speed slows down so that I am now lazily walking down the trail, swaying slightly. _I need to rest. Just for a minute, _I think coming to a stop, _Nothing can happen to me while I am in here._

I lean against one of the trees and slowly start sinking to the ground, thinking about how nice it will be to just sleep and not have to worry about anything. Just as my body reaches the ground, I hear a thumping sound and a grunt. I turn my head slightly, trying to detect where the sound came from, but I am feeling so exhausted and slightly disoriented that I can't tell.

"Welcome home, _Baelfire_," I hear a voice say. The voice sounds close and I sit up straight at the name. _Baelfire? _The name sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I have heard it. "Pan is going to be so happy to see you."

"Good to see you too Felix," a voice, I assume it's Baelfire, replies sarcastically. There is no response, just the sound of shuffling, and another grunt.

"Seems like just yesterday I was welcoming you to Neverland for the first time, _Baelfire. _Gotta say, I was sure hoping I would never see you again." I clumsily stand up and look at where the voice is coming from. It sounds like he is right behind the tree was just leaning against. _  
_

"Maybe Pan shouldn't have taken Henry," Baelfire replies back. _Henry?! _I put my hand up against the tree, searching for a way around it. Who is this person trying to save Henry? The trees are too close together for me to get past so I press my ear against one of them.

"Maybe you should have left well enough alone," Felix retorts. It sounds like they are walking now. I follow the sounds of their voices as they walk on the other side of the tree wall.

"I'm going to get him back."

"Do you really believe that?" Felix asks,"You were a lost boy once. You know Peter Pan's not to be trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he'll just give him up to you?" Recognition of the monotone voice suddenly floods through me, _It's the lost boy. _

"Maybe, if I ask nicely," Baelfire says. His voice sounds familiar too, but I can't put my finger on who it is. I continue to follow the voice, who are heading in the direction I just came, keeping my ear pressed against the trees, not wanting to miss anything.

"You may have grown up Baelfire, but it would appear you've grown up stupid," Felix says mockingly, chuckling to himself. I can just imagine his smug face smiling cruelly at whoever is out there.

"I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot!" There is a loud smack and a thump, and then the sound of footsteps running away. Realizing he is running away from where I am I call out, "Wait! Come back!" I don't know if he can hear me, or if he could see the big tunnel of trees I was in, but I call out anyways. If he is here to help Henry, then he is on our side.

The running continues and eventually fades away. I sigh and turn my head towards where hopefully my camp will be. _I need to tell them someone is here for Henry too._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Peter lands just outside of Skull Rock Island and makes his way in, smiling to himself. He could definitely see a potential ally in Jane, if he could just get her to change her point of view. And at the moment, he felt very confident in his ability to do just that. The way her face fell when he questioned her, he could tell she had a lot of insecurities. He could definitely use her tragic past to his advantage. He only had to find a way to convince her that he could help her. And once she trusted him, everything else would fall into place. With an ally as potentially powerful as Jane, he could be unstoppable.

Being distracted by his thoughts, Peter doesn't notice a follower, gliding behind him silently, watching as he walks up the rocky stairs and approaches the big hourglass that sat in the middle of the cave.

"Time is running out," the follower says in a eldritch voice. Peter turns his head slightly to see The Shadow, hovering high in the air a few feet away from him. He nods slowly, no expression on his face and replies, "I know, but I'm so close. I almost have it. Everything is going according to plan." He redirects his gaze back to the hourglass, filled with shiny golden sand on the bottom, and the top half that gets emptier and emptier each time he comes to see it.

"Really? Because from what I've seen, the boy still believes that his family is coming," the Shadow moans softly, gliding closer to the hourglass, it's glowing eyes staring at the sand as it streams to the bottom half of the glass.

"He's losing faith everyday. I have a plan to get him to trust me faster. It won't take long now." Peter says confidently turning and walking away from his countdown to possible doom.

"Does it involve the girl?" the Shadow asks with a hiss, making Pan freeze in his tracks.

"Possibly. I'm still working on her too."

"You must beware Pan. She is a threat, not to mention she is a girl. There is a reason no girls live on this island, and it's not because you requested only boys so you could find _the heart of the truest believer_. Girls are dangerous. They trick you into growing up. Do not be deceived by her."

Pan raises his eyebrows in amusement, "What are you trying to say? That she could outwit _me_? Do you honestly think she is capable of tricking me?"

The Shadow hisses in annoyance and glides right in front of him, "I'm only going to say this once. Love is for grown ups. There is no place for it here in Neverland."

Peter laughs loudly at that and steps around the Shadow, heading towards the exit, "Love?! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall in _love_?"

"All I'm saying is that your focus should be on your goal. What you have been working so hard for. Not on a potential _ally._" the shadow hisses before turning and soaring out of the cave. Peter looks back at the flying shadow before leaving the hourglass part of the cave and entering into a smaller section. The room entrance is an allusion, making it look like just a crack in the wall, but really being a small opening to Peter's part of Skull Rock. Peter walks to one of the large stone walls of the cave and waves his hand in front of it. A large white cloud of mist forms, and Peter steps up to it and whispers, "Show me Jane."

Immediately the white blob of mist swirls around, colors starting to form. It stops and there is an image. It is of Jane, sitting against a tree on the path, slowly starting to close her eyes. Peter lets a small smirk form on his face as he sees her seeming to fall asleep. His smirk quickly fades away when she suddenly sits up, obviously listening to a sound. He watches in confusion as she presses her ear against the tree she had been leaning against, seeming to be listening intensely. With a wave of his hand, another cloud of mist appears and on this one, the image of Felix and none other than Baelfire appears. Peter frowns, watching the two clouds. He watches as Baelfire, or Neal as he called himself now, escape easily from Felix. He would have to talk to Felix about that later, but he had more important things to worry about.

Jane now knew someone was her for Henry. She obviously didn't know who Baelfire was by the expression on her face, but this still wasn't working to his advantage. He couldn't let her go back to the group and give them hope, but he couldn't just leave her trapped. She would never trust him if he did that. He runs a hand through his hair, thinking of what to do. He changes the scene of an irritated and annoyed Felix to the Charming campsite. They were all awake now and looking around, possibly searching for Jane. He would have to do something, anything, to get them to stop the search. To forget about her.

And then there was the problem with Henry. His father was here now. Another person for him to deal with. He shakes the thought away. Baelfire was definitely not an important issue right now. He holds out his hand and whispers a few words. The object he desired immediately appears in his palm and he smiles. He throws it into the air and watches as it zooms off in the direction of its destination. Swiping away the misty image of Jane, he turns and takes off into the sky, a determined look on his face. He was going to need Tinkerbell to help him pull this one off.

* * *

Ok so sorry this chapter is kinda weird and short. I just needed to add in the part with Peter somehow. Soooo? What did ya think?


	10. Chapter 10

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from OUAT although I really wish I did! Including quotes!)**

* * *

_(Jane's POV)_

Finding a new burst of energy I begin to run down the path, not wanting to waste another second in this place. Everyone was probably awake by now and panicking at the sight of my empty bed. The path begins to twist and turn, and I slow down to a jog. Roots are starting to appear out of the ground, causing me to lose my footing occasionally. My arm scrapes against a tree and I pause, looking around. The trees seem to be getting closer together the farther down the path I look.

I start walking again until I reach a point where the trees are to close for me to walk through normally. I turn walking sideways and begin to scooch through that way with only one thought in mind, _I need to get back to camp. I need to get back to camp._

I try not to panic as the trees get closer and closer together, making it harder to slide through. I try to push through the two trees I am pressed up against, but I can't. The path has gotten too narrow that way. I try to turn my head to look back, but my nose meets tree bark. The trees are too close together for me to turn my head the other way. I breath in and out, trying to stay calm and try to back up, but I don't budge. My eyes widen in fear. I am sandwiched between these two trees and I can't move.

There's a sudden crackling sound, and rustling of leaves. I don't try to hold back the panic anymore as I realize what is happening. The trees are moving back to their original spots, just like they had done at the entrance to this place. There is no going back, not that I could anyways. I stare ahead of me and see nothing but the shadows and outlines of the trees because of the very dim moonlight getting through. I try to move forward again, using all the strength I can muster, but I don't budge at all.

_This can't be happening, _I think to myself, my heartbeat beginning to speed up in panic, _What do I do? Am I going to die here? What the heck Pan! _I try again and again to break free from the trees, but nothing happens. Finally tired and out of breath I lean my head against the tree in front of me and stare at the path that I may never get to go down.

A sudden burst of anger floods through me. Why was Peter doing this to me? It didn't make any sense. He's helped me several times over the past few days and he randomly decides to kill me now?

I think of the camp, of Emma and Snow and Charming. Would they even care that I was gone? I think of Charming, and how he got cut by that arrow. Had he told anyone about that yet? They needed to know. I imagine the look on their faces as he tells them he is going to die. The sorrow in their eyes. Would they think that way about me when they realize I'm not coming back? Would they be sad that I was gone or would they just forget me and continue to search for Henry? My thoughts shift to Henry, the poor boy stuck with no one to talk to but Pan and his lostboys. The thought of Peter letting me die like this makes me sick. I can just imagine him smirking to himself right now.

The thought of him thinking he has won makes my stomach swirl inside of me. _I am not going to let him win. _I don't like to lose. I feel that strange feeling again, the one I had felt just before I (assuming that it was me) had stopped the Jabberjay. With all the energy I have left, I place my hands on the tree in front of me, and begin to push. I feel my back digging into the tree behind me, but they aren't budging at all. The feeling grows bigger and bigger till it consumes me and I yell, "MOVE!" There is a blast of air, whipping my hair forward and I collapse to the ground, falling flat on my back.

I raise my head and brush the hair out my eyes. The tree tunnel path, whatever you want to call it, is gone. I am laying in the forest, with no way of knowing where to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_Ok so this next scene is what happens after Pan leaves Skull Island) _

Peter flies straight to Tink's treehouse and flies right through the window, landing in the middle of the room. Tink, who was sitting on her bed, examining the watch she had taken from Tamara, jumps up startled, "Pan!"

"Hey Tink," Peter says nonchalantly, giving her a mischievous grin, "I'm in need of a favor."

"Again? I've already helped you, even though you tricked me," Tink says giving Peter a sassy look. He raises his eyebrows innocently, "What are you talking about?"

"You just expect me to help you when you don't even tell me what's going on around here!" she accuses, pointing a finger at him.

"Aw come on Tink. I keep you plenty informed."

"You didn't even tell me Hook was back!" Tink jabs her finger into his chest, forming a pouty face. Peter rolls his eyes and pushes her hand away, "Not this again. How is that tricking you?"

"First you don't tell me that he left the island, and now you don't tell me that he came back!" she interupts throwing her hands in the air and pushing past him to look at the few things she had on her shelf. Little tokens she had found around the island.

"He's with them though Tink. Come on. You can't stay mad at me," he says giving her a fake pleading expression. Tink rolls her eyes and throws her hands up in the air, turning to face him, "Fine, what do you want me to do?" Peter gives her a winning smile and sits down on the edge of her bed, "I need you to gather as much poppy seed powder or whatever you call it, and use it to make everyone in the Charming camp to fall asleep. I don't want anyone awake when Jane returns to the camp."

"You want me to knock everyone out? Do you know how long that will take?" Tink asks shocked crossing her arms against her chest in defiance.

"Not long at all," he stands up and walks right in front of the fairy, "Just believe." He raises his eyebrows humorously, then turns and prepares to take off.

"Why do you want them all asleep?" Tink asks quickly, wanting to know exactly why she was doing what she was doing. Peter cranes his head back to look at her, "Because Tink. We are breaking her confidence so that we can build it back up." Tink raises an eyebrow in confusion, but Peter takes off, leaving her to do her assignment. She turns towards the hole in the room that leads out of the treehouse. "Let's get to work." she says to her self, then slides down the ladder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_Jane's POV)_

I stand up, brushing dirt off my shirt and look around. _Now how am I supposed to get back?_ I close my eyes and try remember what position I had just been in before I fell. _If I was wedged in between the trees about here, then the camp should be... _I turn towards my best guess of where the camp is and without a hesitation, begin to walk that way. If the gang is looking for me, then I might run into one of them this way.

I try not to think about what had just happened because I don't want to believe that it was me who did it. "I didn't make that happen"_, _I mutter to myself pushing a large leaf out of my face, "Peter knew what I was thinking and did that on purpose to make me _think_ I did it. Yeah." _  
_

I continue trying to go straight ahead, searching for anything recognizable, but the problem is, this whole island looks exactly the same. Big large leaves, dirt ground, tons of trees, a red and blue berry bush, bushes...wait, a berry bush? My eyes move back to the berry bush and I rush over to it. There aren't a lot of berry bushes around here. I can only hope that this is the bush that me and Emma were at. If this is the bush then the camp should be just a little ways from here.

The smell of smoke brings a smile to my face. It must be them! I start to run, a smile slowly spreading across my face.

"Guys! Guys I'm here! I'm alright!" I shout breaking through the bushes with a smile on my face. I skid to a stop at the sight and my smile slowly fades away. Everyone is still asleep. No one even noticed that I was gone. No one was worried about me. No one even knew that I was gone, or in trouble. How come they haven't gotten up yet? They always wake up around now. Not that I really know what time it is, but still.

I slowly walk over to the sleeping form of Emma, and nudge her with my foot. Her slow and heavy breathing continues, not even bothered by me. I walk around to everyone, tapping on them and nudging them, but none of them wake up. I put my hands on my hips and look around at everyone confused, "What's going on?"

I hear a snap of a twig and I whip around, reaching for my dagger and remembering it is gone. I don't see anything behind me, but I can hear something slightly. Just as I take a step forward, something smacks me in the back of the head, making my vision go black. I feel something being sprinkled on my face and I immediately pass out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tinkerbell places her hands on her hips, proud at her work. She had just finished placing everyone back in their beds after knocking them out with the poppies. It had been a little hard getting all of them under the tree so she could dump all the powder on them, but she had done it. A small smile plays at the corner of her lips and she looks over at Hook, who looked as if he was sleeping so peacefully. She smiles at the fact that his 'bed' is the farthest one away from Emma. She stands over Emma's past out form and leans down close to her face whispering, "You stay away from him."

She jumps up at the sound footsteps running towards the camp. _That's probably Jane, _she thinks and darts out of view. She crouches down and watches as Jane runs into camp, a huge smile on her face shouting, "Guys! Guys I'm here! I'm alright!" Tink holds in a laugh at Jane's shocked expression when she sees everyone. _She must be so confused. _

She continues to watch silently as Jane walks to each person, nudging them with her foot, or tapping on their shoulder, a sad look on her face. She feels a little bad as she watches Jane's crushed formed, but immediately throws the thought out of her mind. _Time to move. _

She purposely steps on a twig, directing Jane's attention one way so she can sneak up behind. She moves silently and quickly, getting behind her in a matter of seconds. Raising her elbow up, she smacks the girl in the back of the head, making her crumple to the ground. Before she can even have a chance to open her eyes, Tink reaches into her pocket and sprinkles the rest of her poppy powder onto the girl. The girl immediately falls asleep and Tinkerbell lifts her up and carries her to her bed, laying her down gently and moving her around till her sleeping form looks natural. _Perfect. _Tink turns and runs out of the camp, making sure to cover up her tracks so no one could discover her.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! It makes me feel so good knowing people actually possibly want to read what I have to write. You guys are the best! Please leave a review. :)


End file.
